Scar
"As Mufasa's brother, Scar was next in line to take the throne until Simba came along. Scar's lack of physical prowess is more than made up for by his devious cunning as he plots to take back his birthright with his henchman hyenas by his side. He is a selfish and greedy, leader, nearly destroying the pride and the land in which they lived." -Scar's officiële synopsis Prins Taka, eerder bekend onder de naam Scar, is de belangrijkste slechterik uit De Leeuwenkoning, een film uit 1994. Hij was de tweede zoon van Ahadi en Uru, die op een bepaald moment koning en koniging waren van "The Pride Lands". ''Scar was de jongere broer, van Mufasa en de oom van Simba. Achtergrond thumb|left|Jongvolwassene Taka (Scar) en jongvolwassene Mufasa, in a Tale of Two Brothers In het boek ''A Tale of Two Brothers, wordt verteld, dat Scar ooit Taka heette. Scar was boos geworden, toen hij te weten kwam, dat Mufasa werd gekozen door Ahadi om hem op te volgen als koning en niet hem. Scar dwaalt dan af richting drie hyena's, Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. De hyena's vertellen hem dat Mufasa een mislukking is. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Taka (Scar), zijn broer beetneemt, door te zeggen, dat Mufasa naar de waterplas moet gaan , waar een Kaapse Buffel, Boma genaamd weigert om het water met de rest van de dieren, te delen, ondanks een enorme droogte die op dat moment, heerst in The Pride Lands. Mufasa tracht dan te praten met Boma, maar Taka (Scar) brult dan naar de buffel en zegt vervolgens dat hij weg moet gaan op het bevel van de koning of moet vechten met Mufasa. Boma komt dan uit de waterplas en probeert, Mufasa aan te vallen. Gelukkig kan Mufasa, ontsnappen met behulp van een aap Rafiki genaamd, vervolgens gaat de buffel achter Taka (Scar) aan. Mufasa gaat dan terug en ziet dat Taka (Scar) wordt aangevallen, door de kudde van Boma, dan wordt Taka (Scar) op de hoorns genomen door een groote buffel, Taka (Scar) wordt hierdoor bewusteloos geslagen en Mufasa springt in de kudde om zijn broer te helpen, maar de buffels bereiden opnieuw een aanval voor. Voordat de kudde opnieuw kan aanvallen worden ze gered door hun vader Ahadi, die met een grootte groep dieren de aanvallende buffels omsingelen, Het was tijdens deze aanval dat Taka (Scar) aan zijn litteken komt in zijn oog. Vervolgens noemde Taka zichzelf Scar ter herinnering aan zijn fout. Persoonlijkheid Scar was gekend vanwege zijn wrok, tegen Simba en Mufasa, dit omdat Simba zijn geboorte, zijn enige kans ontnam om koning te worden. Wat suggereert dat dit de reden, is dat Scar, Mufasa heeft vermoord en Simba zijn jonge leven min of meer heeft vergalt. Zijn woede en wrok, tegen Mufasa, was zo groot, dat hij verbood om Mufasa zijn naam, nog maar uitspreken, nadat hij Mufasa had vermoord en zijn plaats had ingenomen op zijn troon. Men vermoed dat Scar ook een minderwaardigheid- complex had richting zijn broer, dat ook nog is fungeerde als een andere reden van wrok die Scar had richting Mufasa. Scar is egoïstisch en zegt graag, dat hij de hersenen, erfde van de familie en dat Mufasa brute kracht erfde. Scar had wat weg van een narcist, deze eigenschap was het meeste dominant , toen hij plande om Mufasa te vermoorden, nadat de hyena's hadden gefaald op het olifantenkerkhof, om Simba te doden. Scar was nogal sarcastisch, maar na de overname van Pride Rock, nam de gehele houding van Scar een enorme wending. Al is Scar op dat punt nog altijd wat misleidend, blijkt hij toch nog een efficiënte heerser te zijn. Al is er een overduidelijk bewijs dat hij dit niet was. Scar is niet bereid om toe te geven, dat Mufasa een betere heerser was, of het vinden van zijn fouten, in zijn eigen leiderschap. Hij leek bang te zijn voor wat Simba ging doen met hem, nadat Simba terugkeerde uit zijn ballingschap. Simba vertelde Scar dezelfde woorden, die Scar hem had verteld na de dood van Mufasa. Simba deed dit om Scar op zijn beurt te verbannen voor de moord op Mufasa. Als Simba voor het eerst terug keert naar Pride Rock, zien we dat Scar achteruit deinst voor Simba, dit omdat Scar bang was dat het Mufasa was en zijn ongeloof dat Mufasa het had overleeft. Hij was ook bang dat zijn rol in de dood van Mufasa zou worden blootgesteld. Scar was een lafaard in hart en nieren. Scar verkiest het manipuleren, van andere boven vechten. Scar vocht enkel als hij in een hoek werd gedreven. Hij verdedigde zijn troon tot zijn laatste adem. Scar was intelligent en kon gemakkelijk gesprekken, en situaties manipuleren. Scar was echter lui, genotzuchtig en op zichzelf gericht. Ondanks dit alles was hij toch nog een goede vechter, en was sterker, dan de meer onervaren en jonge Simba. Scar kwam dicht bij het doden van Simba. Scar aarzelt zelfs niet in een gevecht om vals te spelen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is, dat Scar vuur splinters op Simba zijn neus gooide, zodat hij Simba tijdelijk kon afleiden. Scar was een charismatisch persoon. Hij was instaat om de hyena's te inspireren en om enorme loyaliteit te krijgen van Zira en haar volgelingen, zelf in zijn dood. Scar was een sadist, hij overtuigde zijn eigen neef, dat Simba verantwoordelijk was, voor de dood van Mufasa en treiterde Simba hier verder mee, wanneer Simba terug komt uit zijn ballingschap. Fysieke verschijning Scar is elegant en evenwichtig. Hij heeft een bruin-oranje vacht en zwarte manen. Scar heeft amandelvormige groene ogen. Scar beschik over grote en elegante en beige poten. Hij draagt zijn klauwen nooit opgevouwen dit verwijst misschien naar zijn wrede natuur. Scar heeft een beetje een witte sik, dit is kenmerkend voor schurken. Scar heeft een dun litteken aan zijn linker oog. Hij kreeg dit litteken in zijn jongere dagen. Verschijningen De Leeuwenkoning 1 thumb|195px|Scar in De Leeuwenkoning Scar was bitter jaloers op zijn oudere broer Mufasa, maar hij mocht wel in The Pride Lands leven. Scar verscheen niet op de presentatie van Simba, tot Mufasa's teleurstelling. Gedurende de presentatie van Simba, trachtte Scar nog een muis te eten. Maar hij wordt gedwongen om de muis te laten, lopen omdat Zazu aan kwam gevolgen om te zeggen dat hij de ceremonie van Simba had gemist. Scar probeerde hierdoor wraak te nemen op Zazu en probeert hem op te eten. Gelukkig wordt Zazu gered door Mufasa. Mufasa zegt dat hij Zazu moet laten gaan. Enkele maanden later word Scar jaloers op de positie van Simba, de volgende in lijn voor de troon. Scar begint dan een complot tegen Simba, om Simba te doden, zodat hij zelf koning kan worden. Scar start dit complot op met de hyena's Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Hij gebruikt voedsel om de hyena's aan zijn kant te krijgen. thumb|left|188px|Be prepared De eerste poging van de hyena's was Simba vermoorden, nadat Scar via een truck vertelde over het olifantenkerkhof. Gelukkig kon Mufasa, deze aanval van de hyena's verijdelen. Vervolgens, is Scar kwaad op de hyena's omdat ze hebben gefaald bij het doden van Simba. Vervolgens krijgt Scar een idee om Mufasa te vermoorden, nadat hij de hyena's een zebra been voert. Hij belooft dan aan de hyena's als hij koning wordt, dat ze nooit meer honger zullen hebben. thumb|194px|Long life the King Met de hulp van de hyena's slaagt Scar er in om een stormloop van gnoes te organiseren, dit met de bedoeling om Simba en Mufasa te doden. Hij lokt Simba naar de kloof door te zeggen, dat Mufasa een "verassing" voor hem heeft. Scar stuurt vervolgens, Mufasa om Simba te redden. Mufasa slaagt erin om Simba te redden en klamt zich vervolgens vast aan het klif en vraagt aan Scar om hem te helpen. Scar grijpt echter Mufasa zijn poten vast met zijn klauwen en gooit Mufasa terug van het klif en zegt nog "Long live The King". Scar komt erachter dat Simba nog leeft, en geeft Simba de schuld van de dood van Mufasa. Hij overtuigt Simba dan om weg te lopen en nooit meer terug te keren. Vervolgens stuurt Scar de hyena's, achter de welp aan met het bevel Simba te doden. De hyena's slagen niet in deze taak en laat Simba ontsnappen, naar de woestijn. Vervolgens neemt Scar The Pride Lands over, samen met de hyena's. Onder zijn bewind, over-bejagen de hyena's The Pride Lands. De kuddes trekken weg en er heerst een zware droogte. Scar wilt ook niet dat Mufasa zijn naam wordt genoemd. thumb|left|209px|Scar's regeerperiode Als zelfs de hyena clean, op de rand van de hongerdood, zelfs dan nog weigert Scar er iets aan te doen. Scar vraagt later aan Sarabi (de weduwe van Mufasa en de moeder van Simba) waarom de leeuwinnen niet op jacht zijn naar voedsel, Sarabi antwoordt dan, dat de kuddes, zijn vertrokken en stelt voor aan Scar om Pride Rock te verlaten. Scar verwerpt het idee, en Sarabi zegt dan, dat Scar hen allen tot de dood heeft veroordeeld. Vervolgens verliest Sarabi haar kalmte, en vergelijkt Scar openlijk met Mufasa op een vernederende wijze. Scar reageert hierop door haar neer te slaan. Vervolgens, zien we dat Simba gezond en wel is teruggekeerd en confronteert de angstige Scar, die Simba eerst aanzag voor Mufasa's geest. Simba geeft Scar twee keuzes aftreden of vechten. Scar start dan een proces op tegen, Simba en beschuldigt hem van Mufasa's dood. In een poging om de troep tegen Simba op te zetten. Simba die nog steeds gelooft dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van zijn vader, geeft dit toe, waardoor Scar hem wilt executeren als "straf". thumb|223px|Simba en Scar in hun laatste gevecht Voordat Scar, Simba tracht te doden, geeft hij toe dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor Mufasa zijn dood. Als Simba dit hoort van Scar is hij razend. Simba dreigt dan Scar te vermoorden, tenzij hij zijn misdaad, bekent. Scar heeft geen keus en zegt de waarheid, in het bijzijn van de hele troep. Dit zorgt voor een strijd, waar de leeuwinnen, Timon en Pumbaa en Rafiki samenwerken, om de hyena's te verslaan. Scar probeert te ontsnappen, maar zijn pas wordt afgesneden door Simba. Scar die weet dat hij niet sterk, genoeg is om Simba te verslaan, is terughoudend om te vechten, en probeert, de schuld op de hyena's te steken. De hyena's hebben dit gehoord en lopen weg. Vervolgens kiest Simba ervoor om Scar te verbannen, Scar lijkt even toe te geven, maar verblind Simba door vuursplinters op zijn neus te gooien en valt Simba aan. En er ontstaat een hevig gevecht. Uiteindelijk slaagt Scar erin om Simba op zijn rug te krijgen. thumb|left|210px|Scar wordt gedood, door de hyena's Vervolgens zien we Scar naar Simba, springen om hem de doodsteek te leveren, maar Simba gebruikt zijn achterste poten, om een flip uitvoeren die Scar over de rand van Pride Rock, gooit. Scar overleeft de val en komt langzaam terug op zijn poten, dan zien we dat de hyena's naar hem toe komen en Scar begroet hen met Friends. Maar tot zijn schrik komt Scar te weten, dat de hyena's zijn beschuldiging hebben gehoord. Als wraak beginnen de hyena's hun meester te omsingelen. Scar smeek nog om genade, om zijn beschuldigen uit te leggen, maar de hyena's negeren hem en sluiten hem in. We zien niet echt dat de hyena's Scar vermoorden, als ze hem insluiten, zien we dat de camera naar boven draait, we zien enkel nog schaduwen van de hyena's boven Scar, voordat er schaduwen, verduisteren en vlammen in de plaats komen. De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots thumb|214px|Scar in Simba's nachtmerrie Ondanks de uiteindelijke ondergang van Scar, had Scar nog volgelingen, dit was een troep leeuwinnen geleid door Zira die gekend zijn als "The Outsiders". Deze groep leeuwinnen werd verbannen door Simba naar The Outlands. Zira was loyaal aan Scar en ze wou haar zoon (Kovu), Scar's adoptiezoon en gekozen erfgenaam, installeren op Pride Rock. Deze groep leeuwinnen, zouden problemen, blijven veroorzaken voor Simba, in de volgende jaren. Scar verschijnt in een nachtmerrie van Simba. Mufasa klamt zich vast aan het klif, en de nu volwassen Simba, probeert zijn vader te redden maar een poot van Scar houd Simba tegen, en Simba kan zijn vader niet meer redden en valt af het klif. Vervolgens veranderd Scar in Kovu, en Kovu gooit op zijn beurt, Simba van het klif. Daarnaast wordt Scar ook genoemd door Simba, wanneer hij Kovu het echte verhaal van Scar verteld. Scar maakt een korte verschijning, in een waterplas, wanneer Kovu verbannen wordt door Simba. Scar zijn laatste wens (om Kovu koning te laten worden) wordt gek genoeg vervuld. Dit gebeurd wanneer Simba, Kovu en Kiara kiest om hem op te volgen na Simba zijn dood. Al zal Kovu in tegenstelling tot Scar, oordelen voor het goed van zijn onderdanen en niet voor hem zelf. De Leeuwenkoning 1/1/2 thumb|left|181px|Scar in The Lion King 1/1/2 In The Lion King 1/1/2, maak Scar een paar niet-sprekende-optredens. We zien Scar wanneer hij zijn lied Be Prepared, gaat zingen, we zien de hyena's dansen, maar Scar zelf is nog niet begonnen met zingen. Scar wordt genoemd, wanneer Nala, verteld, tegen Timon en Pumbaa, dat Simba hulp nodig heeft bij het verslagen van Scar. Later zien we Scar wanneer hij over de rand van de koningsrots valt. The Lion Guard: The Return of the Roar *We komen iets meer te weten, over Scar zijn achtergrond, blijkbaar was Scar de vorige leider van The Loin Guard. *Kion de jongste zoon van Simba krijgt het verhaal rond Scar en zijn "Lion Guard" te horen. Liedjes *Be prepared *The Madness of King Scar (enkel in de musical) Trivia *Scar's geboorte naam Taka betekend in Swahillie (Afrikaanse taal) willen. *Scar zou in een vroege productie van De Leeuwenkoning Simba zelf uit het koningsland jagen. *Scar zou in eerste instantie, niet gelinkt worden aan Mufasa, maar dit werdt veranderd. Universum en:Scar Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Koningen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:Schurken